


A Hawk and a Bitter Betrayal

by Sandylee007



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drama, Gen, Hurt, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint Barton is captured by HYDRA things soon go from bad to worse. Because he discovers that one member of the Avengers may just be working for the enemy... Will he survive?                INSPIRED BY RECENT COMIC-NEWS</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hawk and a Bitter Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SOS Hawkeye aka 1001 to Almost Kill Clint Barton](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201028) by Sandylee007. 



> I just couldn't keep myself from typing this story. So... Here we are. (grins)
> 
> DON'T READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE UNTIL AFTER THE CHAPTER, yeah? BUT PLEASE DO READ IT! There's… a special note.
> 
> A WORD OF WARNING… This story was close to becoming M-rated. I left out some stuff because I wanted to keep it T. Still, a bumpy ride ahead. (winces) So... Violence. A bit of language.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Yeeeeeeeah, right... Nope, I have no ownership over the characters or Marvel in general. No chance with my bank-account.
> 
> Awkay, enough with the stalling. Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

It isn't often a news studio gets the special kind of material which arrived on that rainy autumn day. When young reporters Erica Mann and Greg Hooper saw a flash drive waiting for them they exchanged glances. There was no note or explanation. Just a strange symbol neither remembered seeing before decorating the item.

Erica, always the daredevil, was the one to make the decision. Greg frowned while she inserted the device to her computer. "Are you sure that that's a good idea?"

Erica shrugged. "I'm curious. And maybe this is the big thing we've been praying for. It's been infuriatingly quiet since Loki and the New York fiasco."

Greg gritted his teeth so hard that it hurt. Trying not to point out – far from kindly – that a lot of people died on that horrible day. Instead he fixed his sharp, blue eyes on the computer screen, decidedly not looking at his colleague.

What they soon witnessed looked like a security camera's footage – and the fall of a superhero.

 

x

 

The Avengers snatching Loki's Sceptre and eventually luring away the twins was a massive blow against HYDRA. They should've known to expect that the organization wouldn't let such an insult slide, crippled as it was. The whole idea of HYDRA was that in the place of a severed head two new ones appeared.

Clint saw this, as someone who went by the name Hawkeye was expected to. While a lot of people imagined that he retired the full truth was far more complex. He lay in wait, using all the resources and contacts he had to keep an eye on the situation. And when he caught the first signs of HYDRA sneaking closer to Wanda he acted.

The least he could do for Pietro – the least he could do to honor the kid's sacrifice – was to make sure that the last remaining Maximoff would be safe. No matter how much she hated the idea. Now that she knew what to fight for she wanted to do exactly that.

To say that HYDRA wasn't amused by him hiding her would've been a huge understatement.

Clint didn't know how long they'd had him. So far he'd been electrocuted, beaten and drowned. He knew to expect that they had the arsenal for far worse.

"Where… is… she?"

Clint lifted his chin defiantly, despite the trail of blood running from his nose. His eyes locked with his opponent's brown ones. "Save yourself some time…", he advised. "… and just finish me off right now. Because I'll never tell you."

The next, familiar voice brought shivers. "He means it. You can try as long as you wish but you won't get him to talk." Steve…! Heavy, booted steps approached. "But I will."

The fast rising relief that dared to rise inside Clint's battered body turned into such cold that took his breath away. He turned his gaze, slowly, to see Captain America at the room's door. The man was wearing a HYDRA uniform.

 

x

 

The reporters stared at the footage in a state of shock and disbelief.

Captain America… The country's and possibly the world's greatest hero… Was working for the enemy?

"This… This isn't only big news", Erica managed. "This is going to chance the history."

Greg said nothing. As if there would've been appropriate words. They watched as the nightmarish, unimaginable scene kept unfolding.

 

x

 

Clint stared, with embarrassingly wide open disbelief, as Steve approached him. The man's expression… It was such he'd never seen before. And in those moments of ice cold shock it occurred to him that perhaps he never really knew Steve at all. "How long?" he rasped. Not even trying to hide the hurt.

"How long since I joined?" Steve shrugged. "Almost since the beginning."

"You fought them!" Clint snarled. If he hadn't been restrained by metal…! "Several times! You were supposed to be one of those who'd defeat them!"

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" It was impossible to read Steve's tone. "The most effective way to destroy something is from the inside." The Captain was already close, too close. "How do you imagine that HYDRA managed to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D so wholly?"

Clint felt sick to his stomach. He was exhausted from who knows how many days of torture and in pain. And ready to… "And they called you the symbol of hope and fighting spirit", he sneered. He'd been betrayed by people he'd made the mistake of trusting far too many times. Yet somehow this succeeded in stinging the worst.

Steve's eyes darkened as they peered into his. It took a couple of seconds before the man spoke. "People are good at seeing what they want to see."

Clint snorted. With all the bitterness in his broken heart. "Yeah, they are."

For a few more moments they stared at each other. Eventually it was Steve who broke the heavy, loaded silence. "Clint… I really need you to tell me where Wanda is."

"Or what?"

The shadows hanging in the room made Steve's expressionless face seem even more menacing. Enforced the verdict which eventually came. "Or you'll lose everything you care about."

The person who interrogated Clint before was still in the room. When the archer hissed out he was mindful to not let the man hear him. "Threaten my wife and kids…", he growled, with the fury of an enraged wild animal protecting their young. "… and I'll kill you." And he meant every word.

For a flash of a second – which might've been a trick of his imagination – he could've sworn that he saw hurt in Steve's eyes. "You have five minutes", the Captain informed him. "Answer the question and nobody has to get hurt." A careful ear detected that it sounded almost like begging.

"I already tried that, boss", the man who tormented him earlier pointed out. "Threatened to make someone's head go 'pop' if he wouldn't talk. Almost lost my ear for it." Which would be why no one from HYDRA would ever make the mistake of whispering taunts into his ear again.

Well, it was starting to look like he wouldn't be around to be taunted for long…

Clint's eyebrow arched. His face remained surprisingly impassive, considering the fact that his blood was boiling. "'Boss'?" One of the highest ranking agents, then…

Steve couldn't possibly notice that Clint had been busy during their highly unpleasant little talk. He'd been twisting his badly aching hands. And very soon he'd be ready to fight.

"I obtained this base and its agents when S.H.I.E.L.D fell."

"As a thank you for a job well done." It wasn't a guess or a question. Clint's heart was still hammering and his head was spinning hazardously. He couldn't afford to pass out yet… "We'll see how they reward you when it all goes up in flames."

The thing was, Clint didn't head for this particular mission alone. And no one had noticed the tiny, Stark created device he smuggled into the room. He spat it to the floor with some blood after a beating. Several pairs of ears were listening and caught his code words.

Soon a series of five explosions shook the building.

For the first time since the man's appearance there was a hint of emotion on Steve's face. Even if it was impossible to name what, exactly, they were. "What was that?"

"Friends", Clint hissed, with every ounce of venom he could muster. And yanked. Succeeding in freeing himself from the restraints.

Steve had no way of stopping him before he was already attacking the Captain with all he could muster. He took the man to the floor with such force that it was a miracle the soldier didn't pass out, following instantly with three stone hard punches, one of which without a doubt broke the Captain's nose. A tooth was chipped. No words were needed. Clint's fury did all talking for him quite effectively.

All the way until the gunshot.

Clint didn't see where the shot came from but knew for sure that Steve wasn't holding a gun. For a couple of heartbeats he felt nothing. Then the blinding, white hot agony came rolling in like a tsunami. He gasped, slumping towards Steve although it was the last thing he wanted. To his surprise the soldier lay him to the floor gently, speaking words he was in no condition of catching. Perhaps he was already out of it. Because he could've sworn that he saw panic in Steve's eyes.

Then the soldier was holding a gun. And aiming. "Hail Hydra." Clint's consciousness fled before he got the chance to see where the bullet landed.

 

x

 

That… was where the footage ended.

Erica and Greg remained quiet for a while, taking it all in. Then looked at each other. "This… is big, the big thing. We have to take this to boss", Erica whispered at last.

Greg, however, shook his head. There was a plea in the man's eyes. "We can't." He looked down, pain clearly visible on his face. "My granddad… He doesn't talk much anymore. But… He keeps telling me about Captain America. How he fought beside a great hero at war. Those memories, that hope… They're what keep him sane, when the nightmares and flashbacks get too much. And… I don't think he's the only one." Greg's gaze was sharp and uncompromising when the man looked at her. "Captain America… He's so much more than a person. That guy… He's an idea, a symbol. We… We can't take that away from them, Erica. We can't destroy that myth."

"Even if it's all a lie?" Erica questioned sharply, almost disbelievingly.

Greg nodded. Because, really… What was he supposed to say?

Erica stared at him. Then sighed. "Fine. We won't go public with it. Even if that makes us idiots."

As soon as Greg walked away after a quiet 'thank you' Erica focused on the flash drive. It was still there, calling out to her like a siren. She thought about destroying it but only very briefly. Instead she took it and slid it to a desk's drawer.

Surely the world deserved to know the truth, even if it was a bitter one?

 

x

 

Steve never got the chance to shoot anyone. Because just then a sudden new force took down the HYDRA agent who shot Clint. Wanda's eyes were wide from shock and sharp with rage as she struggled to take in the situation.

She appeared in those exact five minutes Steve had promised Clint. Just as was the plan they made during a top secret phone call. Too bad nothing went the way they envisioned.

Steve, who was fighting desperately to keep Clint from bleeding out, looked at her with grief in his eyes. "I… Wanda, I'm so sorry…!"

"Leave", she snapped, far more harshly than she'd meant to. "Natasha and the others are on their way. Don't be here when they arrive, especially when you're wearing… that." The sight of the uniform made her stomach turn.

She took the Captain's place beside Clint, her trembling hands becoming red almost instantly. It took all her willpower to keep her emotions from taking over. All she could see was red.

"Look after him", Steve pleaded quietly.

Not looking at him, she heard and saw the same person who trained her, who fought beside her. And she nodded, some of her helpless rage dying out. "I will", she swore. Because giving up wasn't an option. For either one of them.

It felt like Steve wanted to say something more. She did, too. But in the end he left soundlessly, with an air of reluctance she could feel.

Wanda's mind was so busy that she was startled by the sensation of movement under her unsteady hands. Clint's eyes were half open and bleary. At first he frowned at the sight of her, then – realization dawning – began to shake his head. "No, no… You're not…"

"Shh…" She'd never been good at comforting people. But for the archer's sake she was determined to try. "There are no enemies left. Steve and I took care of them."

At the sound of the Captain's name Clint was trying to get up, despite being critically injured. "No…! Steve…"

Wanda shook her head. "Everything's not as it seems, okay?" She would've wanted to explain, the best as he could. To take away the betrayal residing in her friend's eyes. But now was hardly the time, when said friend was bleeding out in her arms. She blinked furiously when her eyes got blurry all of a sudden. "Just… Just hang in there, Clint. Stay with me."

But it seemed that such a decision was out of the archer's hands. Clint's gaze wasn't scared, only apologetic as he sought out her eyes once more. Then slipped away.

 

x

 

When the rest of the team found out that it was, apparently, Steve who led the group which took Clint a part of everything they'd believed in was shattered. Steve was the epitome of a hero, if there ever was one. The picture of high moral. The thought of him having fooled them all along… Of him being a part of their worst and most dangerous enemy…

Bruce and Thor were still missing so the group hadn't been able to notify them. Tony was pacing around the hospital's waiting room like a caged tiger, his hair a mess from how many times he'd ran his hands through it. Natasha sat absolutely still, her face unreadable and her posture unnaturally straight. She'd been fooled, in the absolutely worst way and by one of the people she would've never expected it off. It was impossible to tell just what went through her mind.

The betrayal… Having to listen to Clint's ordeal, unable to do a thing to stop it for much too long… The mental image of those dead HYDRA agents – Steve's agents, apparently… Of Clint laying there, looking so very lifeless… They'd all be haunted by those for a very, very long time. At the moment all they could do was hope that the treachery wouldn't steal one of their most precious people.

Tony shook his head once. Then again. "I… I just don't get it. Why would Rogers…?"

"Shut up, Tony", Natasha growled, her gaze enforcing the message.

Tony was too worked up to take a hint. His eyes stung and he rubbed them furiously with both hands. "I just… It doesn't make sense. He worked to stop those assholes!" No need to watch for his language anymore… "Why would he do this to us?" He sounded far too much like a lost little boy to his own ears. He hated it.

A knife flew past him, landing to a wall. Clearly he wasn't the only one displeased. Natasha's flaming eyes held a suspicious amount of moisture. "Shut… up."

Just then steps approached the room, instantly catching all their attention. But instead of the doctor they'd been hoping to see in walked a very pale Wanda, accompanied by Nick Fury. They'd never seen the kind of a look on the one eyed man's face they did then. The man closed the room's door before talking. "These have been… very unfortunate few days."

Tony snorted. "Yeah. You could say that."

Fury sighed heavily, appearing exactly as exhausted as they did. "I know that you all have far too much to think about and process already. But there's something very important you need to know about Steve."

 

x

 

Several times Clint could feel himself slipping. Not only from consciousness but life itself. But he held on, with all his stubbornness. Nightmares mixed with memories. Or maybe they were one and the same.

Steve shooting him. Steve in that horrific uniform. Steve killing his family.

It was that very dream which finally roused the Hawk. He gasped, no matter how much agony it caused him, and was instantly trying to leave the bed he was confined in. He barely noticed the loud, furious beeping of his heart monitor.

It told a lot about his physical condition that all it took to stop him was a firm hand. "Take it easy", Fury's familiar voice advised. The man sounded… worried. That was new. "It's been five days and they only just dared to let you try to wake up. The last thing you need right now is a yet another complication."

Clint blinked sluggishly. Feeling annoyingly tired already. There was a frown on his face when he looked towards the one eyed man. "Huh?"

Fury, who was sitting beside his bed, sighed heavily. "We… nearly lost you four times. You worried Natasha."

Clint winced. He remembered all those other times he'd scared her like this. The next few months wouldn't be pleasant… "… crap…"

Fury nodded. "Agreed." The man then tensed up. "But I doubt that she's the one you want to talk about."

Clint's jawline tightened. The sting of rage and betrayal that crossed him brought a bitter taste to his mouth. "Have you found him?"

"He's in the waiting room, actually. Waiting to speak to you. But I had a feeling that I should visit you first."

At first Clint stared. Then exploded. The beeping sound intensified. "You've gotta be kidding me…!" The man betrayed him, tried to kill him!

"I know that it's hard to believe right now. But Rogers isn't the bad guy here." And Fury clearly meant it. "HYDRA's been using infiltration from the early days. So has our side."

Clint took several moments to process those words. He swallowed, staring at a dark spot on the room's ceiling. "He's… on a mission?"

"Yes. Has been almost since he received the serum." Nick shifted, appearing a couple of decades older than he was all of a sudden. "It took a while before HYDRA was convinced. But when they were… They thought they hit the jackpot. America's greatest hero, the man everyone trusted, working secretly for them? It was almost too good to be true."

"And it was", Clint murmured. It all made sense, now. What Steve was trying to tell him…

Fury sighed again. "I should've told you – all of you – sooner. But we couldn't afford to risk things, especially when the team was still at its early stages."

"I could've killed him!" This time Clint's anger wasn't directed at Steve. Or even the man in front of him. How could he not have seen? How could he have been so blind…? "If… If I didn't get shot… I would've…!" He trailed off.

"No, you wouldn't have", a new voice spoke. They both looked towards the room's doorway to see Steve. The man had several mighty, colorful bruises on his face. Some of them may not have been created by Clint. The soldier's expression was wary and apologetic. "You're a better man than that."

Clint's eyebrow bounced up. He didn't manage to relax. "I was protecting my family. How would you know what I'm capable of?"

"Because I know you." Steve was looking at him with very much open trust. Such Clint couldn't quite return just yet – not with the much too fresh memories and nightmares – but which would hopefully return, in time.

They looked at each other for a few moments. Processing, taking in. "I… can't stay long. HYDRA knows that you guys know and would get suspicious. I just…" Steve gulped thickly, looking away for a while. "I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, about how it all turned out."

Clint took a deep breath. "So am I." For the lack of trust. For unknowingly damaging Steve's mission. For the whole mess.

A lot of words floated in the air, unvoiced but still loudly heard. Eventually Steve shifted with discomfort. "I… have to go." They both understood. The soldier tried to smile. "Get better soon. And take care of yourself."

Clint nodded. He wished that he would've been able to smile. "You too."

It wasn't a goodbye, although it felt a little like one, just the end of an era. It was inevitable that they'd meet each other again. Clint couldn't help wondering what'd happen when they did as the door closed behind Steve.

 

x

 

"So Hawkeye survived? And the Avengers know, now?"

There was a brief silence at Captain America's end of the call. "Yes."

The woman clicked her tongue. Her green eyes flashed sharply with irritation. "Well. This is certainly a setback. But we'll handle it." She gritted her teeth. "I want you to go to Berlin. A contact is waiting for you there. I believe that it's for the best you lay low for a while."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And Steve?" Her eyes narrowed. "No more setbacks." She hung up.

 

x

 

Steve stared at his phone for a second, feeling cold, drained and unreasonably heavy. Then breathed in deep and composed himself, like the soldier he was supposed to be. He knew that he had to go. But first…

Making sure that no one saw him he made his way through the hospital, finding the correct room easily. Careful to not make even the slightest sound he opened the door a crack and peered in. What he saw made his heart swell and break.

Wanda, who appeared tired and pale but also happy for the first time in a week, had finally succumbed to her fatigue and fallen asleep. Her head rested on top of Clint's stomach and even in sleep she held the archer's hand so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Natasha occupied the bed's other side and had obviously been guarding the door until she, too, fell asleep. Tony was the only one left awake, even if it seemed to be with the last of the billionaire's strength.

They won this round – they got Clint back, barely. Wanda was also safe. But they all knew that the war wasn't over yet. And so, even if leaving was the last thing Steve wanted to do, he closed the door. Separating himself from people he'd started to consider his family.

He'd come back one day, when this was all over. They'd all be there and then they'd sort out this whole mess. That ridiculously optimistic thought mantra was the only thing keeping him from screaming at the top of his voice from the agony ravishing his heart.

 

x

 

In the meantime the person Steve just spoke to went back to inspecting the security footage. The filming didn't end quite when the soldier most likely hoped it would. She saw him try to save Clint and Wanda appearing just before the screen went black. "The little rat played us", she growled. Sounding almost impressed.

"What do you want me to do with him?" a man stood at her right inquired.

"Nothing yet." She smiled in a way that would've chilled anyone. "We'll let him run around in circles for a while. And then, when he least expects it… We'll burn down his world." Her eyes flashed. "I need you to contact the news station. Ensure that they go public with the part of this footage we sent them. We'll let the world see who good Captain really is and make sure that he has no one but us to help him hide…"

**Author's Note:**

> SO...
> 
> I recently heard some comic-news. Apparently Steve Rogers has been working for HYDRA all along - right from the start. Yeah... right...! Nope, absolutely no. It all feels absurd and ridiculous to me. Possible the worst fictional-twist EVER! And I just can't stand the idea of them destroying such a beloved character like this. If you agree...
> 
> #saynotohydracap - spread the word!
> 
> In any case, thank you so much for reading! I'd LOVE it if you left a kudos, maybe even a comment. (grins)
> 
> Maybe I'll see you guys again! Take care!


End file.
